In spite of recent medical progress, cancer continues to be one of the most common and deadly diseases. Elucidation of biochemical pathways involved in development and progression of various cancers is important to identify potential anti-cancer treatments as well as to develop agents effective to regulate such pathways in other aspects of health and disease.
Compositions and methods are required to inhibit cancer cell survival and proliferation. In particular, compositions and methods are required to inhibit COX-2 activity in cancer cells, reduce survival and/or reduce proliferation of cancer cells.